Closer
The 100th article on the Horrible Music & Songs Wiki! "Closer" is a song from the "group" The Chainsmokers featuring guest vocals by Halsey. It was released on July 29, 2016, as the 3rd single for the duo's EP Collage. Lyrics Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you I drink too much and that's an issue but I'm okay Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them But I hope I never see them again I know it breaks your heart Moved to the city in a broke down car And four years, no calls Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar And I can't stop No, I can't stop So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover That I know you can't afford Bite that tattoo on your shoulder Pull the sheets right off the corner Of the mattress that you stole From your roommate back in Boulder We ain't ever getting older We ain't ever getting older We ain't ever getting older You look as good as the day I met you I forget just why I left you, I was insane Stay and play that Blink-182 song That we beat to death in Tucson, okay I know it breaks your heart Moved to the city in a broke down car And four years, no call Now I'm looking pretty in a hotel bar And I can't stop No, I can't stop So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover That I know you can't afford Bite that tattoo on your shoulder Pull the sheets right off the corner Of the mattress that you stole From your roommate back in Boulder We ain't ever getting older We ain't ever getting older We ain't ever getting older So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover That I know you can't afford Bite that tattoo on your shoulder Pull the sheets right off the corner Of the mattress that you stole From your roommate back in Boulder We ain't ever getting older We ain't ever getting older (we ain't ever getting older) We ain't ever getting older (we ain't ever getting older) We ain't ever getting older (we ain't ever getting older) We ain't ever getting older We ain't ever getting older No we ain't ever getting older Why It Sucks # Andrew Taggart puts zero passion in his singing, and so does Halsey. # The drop barely sounds different from the rest of the song. # The lyrics are way too bizarre and confusing. # Because of all the reasons above, we'd rather Ne-Yo's Closer than this. Trivia * The line "Play that Blink-182 song" coincidentally predicted The Chainsmokers's collaboration with Blink-182 for their song "P.S. I Hope You're Happy", off of the former's third studio album World War Joy. Music Video Category:2010s Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Electronic Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Overplayed Songs Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:The Chainsmokers songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:Parodies from Bart Baker Category:Parodies from The Key of Awesome Category:2010s Category:2016